Lucy
by TheShadowBender
Summary: Older Kataang. oneshot songfic. Inspired by Skillet's song Lucy from their new album, Awake.


Lucy

Title: Lucy  
Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Tragedy  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Older Kataang. Oneshot/songfic. Inspired by Skillet's song Lucy from their album, Awake.  
A/N: This song is just so incredibly beautiful! I had to do something Kataangy with it! The way I wrote it is to read it with the song playing. It gives it a better effect to me. :) Depending on how fast/slow you read, it should match up with and finish at the end of the song. But with or without the song, hope you enjoy it! R&R please! http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=1KCv2oB63DI&feature=related

"Hey, Katara." He paused, as if waiting for a response. "I brought you something."

Aang knelt down on the soft meadow grass. With his free hand he brushed the autumn leaves off the flat headstone. He gently placed the dozen of fire lilies on her engraved name.  
He sat with his feet underneath him, hands placed on his thighs. "Just wanted to talk to you for awhile. There's so much I need to say." His voice was soft. Broken inside.  
"I miss you so much, my love." A lump rose in his throat. "Now that you're gone, I... I just want to hold you close. I would give up everything, just to see you looking at me. Just to be with you. Now that it's over, I need you in my arms." Tears began to fill up his eyes. "I know you'd want me to move on with my life. But... I can't live with myself. It's all my fault."  
His shoulders began to shake. The tears rolled down his cheeks without stopping. Aang bit his lip, inhaled sharply as he closed his eyes and whipped his face. He forced a smile and stared back at her favorite flowers.  
"It's your birthday tomorrow, Katara." He moved to sit cross-legged. Placed his hands in the grass on his sides. "We're going to throw a party for you. It was the kids' idea. Taiya is planning on making your favorite mango-banana fruit tart. You know, the one you and her use to make all the time? She can now make it just like you did." He paused. The image of Katara and Taiya covered in flower, laughing, exploded in his head. He smiled softly. It faded quickly.  
"I'd do everything differently if I had the chance." He sighed through his teeth. "All I have to give you are these flowers!" He closed his eyes tightly. Now filled with rage and pain. Grief and regret. "But they can't bring you back!" Hot tear drops streamed down his face. He gripped the grass, yanking it out with trembling fingers. He lifted the blades up to his chest, leaned forward, and released them to fall in his lap.  
"I'm sorry!" He sobbed. "I need you back, Katara! I love you. I can't– I'm so so sorry, my love." He gripped the grass in front of him, weeping uncontrollably. "It's over. It's my fault. It's–"

Aang felt as if his insides were on fire. His heart pounded fast. He felt deprived of air. Sudden panic overtook him. He flung his eyes open. His entire setting had changed. No grave in front of him. No grass beneath him. The hill was gone. Strangely shaped trees and plants replaced them.

The Spirit World. Aang gasped. He examined himself. He was wearing yellow and orange wind pants. Shirtless. What had–?

"Hello, Aang."

His heart froze. That was... It couldn't... But...? He stood. Turned to the voice.

Katara. Beautifully clothed in a white dress. The same betrothal necklace he had given to her was wrapped around her neck. Her hair was down but with a few strands braided back. She was smiling. Absolutely beautiful.

He ran to her with the same hot tears rolling down his face. He wrapped his arms around her tighter than he ever had. He felt her embrace him just as tight. "Katara." He said shakily. "I've never wanted anything else so bad."

She chuckled. "What?"

"You!" He pulled away partially. He stared at her blue eyes. It's seemed like forever since he had seen her gorgeous eyes. "You. In my arms. With me!" He place a kiss on her lips. Her hands took hold of his. He pulled back moments later.

She smiled at him. "Go back."

"What?" Aang's smile faded. "But – I can't! I need you! I can't leave you! Not again!"

She was still smiling when she released one hand and guided him with the other. Confusion swept over him. Where was she taking him?

He was back where he was when he opened his eyes. "Go back." She repeated. "Go back for our kids. For the world that still need you. For me."

"But–"

"I'll see you soon. Then we will never have so say goodbye. I love you." She leaned forward, kissing him.

Tears continuously flowed down his face. He closed his eyes, returning the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She seemed to be fading from his grip. He held on to her tighter. But she was gone.

Aang opened his eyes. He was back. The fire lilies laid in front of him. Katara's grave was there. The grass beneath him. What happened? He couldn't have imagined it.

He didn't care. He felt... better. Not good, but... comforted. He still blamed himself. Nothing had changed. He would still have to live with the choices he made. And he couldn't live with himself. But Katara was happy. He knew that much. And she was in his arms. At least for one last time. He held her hands. He kissed her. He had heard laugh.

And she had said she would see him again soon. And never say goodbye. At least he had that much. He would always remember her. He would–

"Daddy?"

Aang turned to the small voice. He smiled at his four year old son. "Hey, Ronin." He stood. "Where's your brother and sister?"

"Back with Uncle Sokka. Are you coming back soon?"

Coming back. Yes, he was back. Back were he was need. "Yeah, I was just on my way back now." Aang walked over to him and grabbed Ronin's hand. Together they started down the hill.

"I liked your Mommy cloud by the way." Ronin chirped happily.

Aang stopped. "'Mommy cloud'?"

"Yeah!" Ronin tilted his head back and pointed to the sky with his free hand. "You made that cloud when you went into the avatar state! It looks just like her!"

Aang stared and the cloud he supposedly made. It did look just like her. But it had the same hair as she did in the Spirit World. "Well I'm glad you like it." He laughed. In all honesty he didn't remember making it. And whenever he's crossed over to the Spirit World, his body wasn't suppose to move. Interesting. In a good way.

The End

What do you think? Little cheesy I know, but I like it. :D Critic is very much welcome.

Lyrics to Lucy by Skillet

Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say.

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven

looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure, to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different  
if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to  
see that little piece of heaven looking  
back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today

Here we are  
Now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are  
For a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to  
see that little piece of heaven looking  
back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy I remember your name.


End file.
